Mike's quest
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: Missing: Jeremy Frizgerald. Since of 1987, age at time, 14. .. Five children were killed today at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Killer is identified as Fritz Smith. -September 19 1987 ... Mike: Holly C***
1. Chapter 1 the saga begains

Chapter 1

POV: Bonnie

"We were so young," Foxy whines.

"We never wanted to die,"Chica points out

"We never wanted to hurt any one,"Freddy cries

"He, he did, he did it all,"I chock out.

We have a new night guard, his name is Mike."Who..who are you?"he stutters out

"My name was Jeff,"I step forward

"I was Melody,"Chica is next to me

"Harmony"Freddy comes a bit nearer

"I once, a long time ago was Helan," Foxy says

"Well...why me?"Mike asks

"Because, you can put them together, and you aren't afraid of us,"Freddy shed some light for Mike

Chica thru a screwdriver at Mike he caught it. I handed him the box of parts. He began working on them. By the end of the night he had made them all. He even put Mangle


	2. Chapter 2 Creepy Past

Chapter 3 Creepy past

POV: Mike

I got ready for yet another usless day at work.

"Why me," I mermered

"Becuse your my stupid older brother," Hether's voice rang out.

I stumbeled out. Stupid sister. I groaned.

I got my keys out of the key rack, and I got to the grage.

"To work I go," I said in a sing-song voice.

I got bored after five minutes, so I turned on the radio. I listened to heavy metal.

...

"So why me?"I asked the robic animals known as animatrionics

"Well, this poor boy got framed, and Jeremy helped, untill.." Chica begain, shuting up after Freddy gave her a look.

"Well, what happened to this Jeremy who helped you?" I asked

"Nothing" Chica yelled out. What were they hidding? What was so bad?

"So, help us find our killer, please," Bonnie begged, getting on his knees

"I'll think it over," I said as the clock struck 6:00am.

...

I got on my cumputer, and looked up a few things. They were Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria: missing children, Jeremy, killer, and it's history in genaral.

I learned the following: It was origanaly Fred Bear's Dinner, untill a child was killed out side, the dinner lost popularity, and finaly closed down.

In 1987 three things happened at the origanal pizzaria. The first is elleven, at the least, children were murdered. Five after hours, the six during.

The first four were Stacy Sena, Summer Kinsley, Logan Baker, and Billy Jones. They were ages 6-8. Pieret's cove.

The next one was Terrah Kerren. Age 11.

Then, the famous Melody, Jeff, Helan, and Harmony, plus one. They were Melody and Harmony Smith, age 10, Jeff Kinns, age 9, and Helan Staurt, age 12 and Ian Tompson, age 11.

According to records Melody and Harmony's older brother, Fritz killed them, using a spare, golden suit.

And Jeremy Fitzgerald, he was an old night gaurd. His uncel owned the place, so he got to work there, at age, 14. He worked there for five nights, then, it happened. According to a news report, he was ridding his bike home, and never showed up. He was seen leaving work, even the camrea caught him, he rode away. But he did not show up home. After a few weeks of nothing, (even his firends had no idea where he was) they found...his bike, abandoned, in the woods by his house.

To this day he's missing. This was in '87. It was now '94. It had been seven years. He would be 21, if he did not die.

Oh, and the phone guy was not lying, a child was bitten in '87, and she lost her frontal lobe, her name was Angeles Littel.


	3. Chapter 3 framed

Chapter 4 Framed

POV: Fritz Smith

"Help! Help us!" My twin sisters' voices rang. I run thru the dark empty room. Where were they?

"Harm, Mel!" I scream, looking for my littel sisters.

Their screams stop. No! It can't be!

"Your too late," A man's voice calls out. Tears stream down my face as I scream in anger.

...

I wake, I have been sweating. I never did kill any one, espiacaly not my little sisters.

"Smith, Fritz, visit," A man called my name. I wondered who it was. I knew it would not be mother or father. My firends all hated me now. Who could it be?

I walked out, to the glass divied room.

A teenager was in frount of me. His hair was a black, he had hat hair. His eyes were dark blue.

"I have your job, and I know you were framed," The boy came to me strait up

"Cool, do they try and kill ya?" I asked

"Yep, one of the highlights," He said, whipping out a smile

"Well, what's you name?" I asked, since he knew mine, but I had no idea what his was

"Mike, Mike Schmidt, age 16," He said

"Okay, now you gotta get me out," I begged

"I'll try," Mike said


	4. Chapter 4 the call

Chapter 5 The call

POV: Mr. Scott Cawthon

I was happy to have such a fine boy, like Mike watching my pizzaria, he was almost as good as...

I still could not belive my young nefu had been murdered.

It did not help that Nacy's son had been killed by one of my workers. The one who killed his younger sisters, and their firends, and a few random kids. Since Nacy belives that c***

I do not think Jeremy is dead, and Fritz I'm sure did not kill a singel soul.

I have dreams where the ghosts of the kids talk to me, they say Fritz was not the killer

Well, it's opening time. Better get down to the pizzaria.

...

Ring! Ring! Ring! My phone rings. I answer.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, owner speaking," I put the old thing next to my ear.

"Your next," a cracky voice says.

"What?" I ask

To late, he hung up already.


	5. Chapter 5 Dumb Gaurds

Chapter 6 Dumb guards

POV: him

Stupid boy! Getting in my way! I had it planned perfect, then Jeremy got in the way, but I took care of him, now this Mike Schmidt decided to get in my way! Stupid boy!

I sure took care of Jeremy. I first acted as if I were badly hurt, I called for him. I knocked him out with a baseball bat, then I throgh his body in a river, he drowned, I'm 99% sure.

I blamed the brother, Fritz Smith. His name sounded so fake. It was annoying.

Now, I will take care of stupid Mike.

I got out the newspaper Daisy had given me. I looked at it. The title was "Boy found in river" I looked at the photo. I blinked. It can't be. I looked again. Jeremy...


	6. Chapter 7 Secret Past

Chapter 7 Secret past

POV: Kevan

In 1987 I was found, in a river, I have no idea how old I am, or who I was. I only know who I am now.

I'm the most popular guy, in high school that is...a few years ago.

I brushed my blond hair. It was origanly light brown, but I died it so I would look hotter.

"Kevan, get over here, NOW!" Trissy, my girlfirend yelled over the phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way" I cried as I got in my car

"Well hurry up, we have a double date with Wensly and Wendy," she whinned

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said as I started up my car.

I bet my life was better, I wonder who I was


	7. Chapter 8 the Search For Jeremy

Chapter 8 The search for Jeremy

POV: Mike

Yes! I put new evidence on the "Missing Children of '87" case, and they found Fritz un-gulity.

So it could be one of these guys: Wison Timm, Vinny Richards, Ricky Rose, Jacob Morre, Wendy Noir, or Vironica Villinas

...

I picked up my new buddy Fritz. I had cleaned out my attic for him yesterday. Since he will have no where to live.

Hether said she would leave him alone, if I gave her 20 a week, and I will.

...

"So, what's up?" He asked, it was midnight.

"Going to work," I put my cap on.

"Can I go?" he asked, giving me a begging face untill I agreed

"Fine, we'll ask Scott," I said as I turned on my radio.

...

"I knew it! I always knew you were innocent!" Scott screamed as he patted Fritz on the back

"Thanks," Fritz said

"Well, I'm gonna put you on a new job, finding Jeremy, okay, I'll give you a photo, okay?" He seemed a bit desprate

"Okay, we'll start looking tomorrow, let me finish tonight," I answered

"I think I know what town he's in," Scott gave me a town and a photo. This famous Jeremy looked like a geek, he had glasses, and light brown hair, his eyes were green.

"Okay," I sighed. Time to tell the others

...

"...So I'll be outa town for a bit," I explained

"Well, then you have to take my brother," Freddy, now sounding like the girl scowled

"Okay, Fritz and I will look for Jeremy," I said

"Cool, all my favroit night gaurds!" Foxy screamed, letting, Kelan I think it was take over.

"Wait! So you guys haunt the robots?" Fritz was very surprized.

"No dur," Mangle yelled

...

"Can I go?" Hether asked, giving me a puppy face

"Fine," I sighed. I had given up after two hours of that look.

"Thanks, your the best brother EVER!" Hether hugged me really hard.

...

The car was packed, Hether sat in the back, well Fritz sat in the pasanger seat. I was driving.

...

"You kinda look like Jeremy," Hether told Fritz as we ordered some fast food.

"Yeah, I guess I do, what with my light brown hair, and I guess my eyes kinda go agenst it, since they are brown, not green," Fritz frowned

"Well, I have an idea..." Hether began...


	8. Chapter 9 That you night guard?

Chapter 9 That you night guard?

POV: Kevan

I was on yet another double date with Trissy, Wensly ,and Wendy, since I missed our last one.

...

I had noticed today a car had been stalking me.

I shook my head, just ignor it and pick up Trissy I told myself

I pulled up at Trissy's house. I honked my horn.

Trissy came out. She slammed the passanger door.

Trissy hicuped, as she pointed to the car "Why's a purpel car followen ya?" using her Brooklin acent

"Don't know," I answered as we drove up to the restuant.

It was uncrowed as always. I steped out to see Ramen, my younger brother following me on his bike. Behind him was a car.

"What is it dweeb?" I asked

"You real family," he said as he pointed to the car.

A black haired girl came out, with a boy that looked to be her brother, he wore a hat, covering most of his hair. A light brown haired boy steped out.

"Jeremy!" the girl yelled, hugging me.

"Who are you guys?" I asked the girl and boys

"Well, I'm Mike, you cousin," the caped boy said as he joined the hug.

"I'm Hether, his sister, and your best cousin, ever," the girl answed with a huge smile

"And, I'm Fritz, your older brother" the second boy answered

"Oh Jeremy, we thoght you died!" Hether screamed, tightening her hug.

"Now, time to go home," Fritz turned to the car

"Uhh whadya think your doing with my boy firend?" Trissy asked

"This is Trissy, and I'm Kevan, not Jeremy" I said, trying to please Trissy

"Well drunk b**** I'm here to take my cousin home," Hether answered

"Umm littel freaky punk girl, he's home, get that throgh your littel dumb mind, will ya?" Trissy played on.

"New York h***!Rapper!" Hether screamed

"Shut up!" Trissy screamed

"Murderer! Murdered! Murderer!" Hether screamed untill Trissy walked away.

"Come on," Mike opened a car door, Ramen was already in, along with the other two.

I got into the cramped back seat, and saw the car still followed behind...


	9. Chapter 10 sweet darling

Chapter 10 Sweet darling

POV: Daisy

A tear came to my eye as I opened the drawer. Inside I had my one and only picture of my boy, Ian.

He got angry one day, so...

He thought there was only one way to get rid of Ian. He also was very bored. He tried a few atemtes, then did the job.

I have not seen my boy since 1987, about seven years. I have started drinking to hide the pain.

It was always there, I would never get away from it. Now he needed to finish Jeremy, Mike, and Fritz...poor boys...

...

A tear escaped my eye as I looked at the photo of my little Ian.

"I dunno what I was thinking," I began singing "Leaving my child behind. Now I sufer the curse and I am blind."

"With all this anger, gulit and sadness coming to haunt me forever. I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river."

"Is this revenge I am seeking?" I ask

"Or seeking some one to avenge me?"

"Stuck in this paradox, I wanna set myself free."

"Mabey I should chase and find, before they'll try and stop it. It won't be long before I become a puppet."

"It's been so long, since the last time I have son. Lost him to this monster. The one behind the slaghter."

"Since you've been gone I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder the sanity of your mother."

"I wished I lived in the present,"

"With the gift of my past mistakes."

"But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes."

I looked down at a photo of my son Ian and his firend Helan.

"Your sweer little eyes, your little smile, that's all I remember. Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper."

"Justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified. What happened to my son, I'm terrified."

"It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger."

"I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I'd been there."

"It's been so long, since the last time I have son. Lost him to this monster. The one behind the slaghter."

"Since you've been gone I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder the sanity of your mother."

_**Quick note: I do not own It's been so long, The living Tombstones do.**_


	10. Chapter 11 Mike's Place

Chapter 11 Mike's place

POV: Fritz

Hevy metal rock played loudly in Mike's car. We were a few hour away from home. Tonight, since it was already three in the moringing Jeremy(who insisted on being called Keven) and Ramen would stay in the extra guest room.

...

We drove up to the house. It was four already.

Mike, Jeremy and I got out.

"Hey guys, look at this," Mike pointed to the back seat of his car.

There in the back Ramen and Hether were sleeping. Hether's head was on Ramen's shoulder.

"Let's leave em," I suggested

Mike and Jeremy nodded.

We opened the door that conected the garage to the rest of the house.

I walked up to the attic, aka my room.

I touched around for the light switch. After a while of looking I found it and switched on the light.

I went to my bed and switched off the lamp.

...

"Da, da, da da da da da, da" someone was singing a song.

I switch on my lamp after a while. I knew this song...

I could not belive what I saw.

It was... the... the... the Marionette.

She was singing the song her music box played.

Her soul less eyes stared into my soul.

She filled me with fear.

"Music," she whispered.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

After a few hours she left. It was six when she left. I kept my lamp on since I was afraid. She kept coming to my dreams.

What did she have against me?


	11. Chapter 12 the reunion

Chapter 12 The Reunion

POV: Hether

I woke up in the car. My head was on Ramen's shoulder. I got off of it quickly. I saw he was still asleap. Good.

I opened the door. My leggs were sore. I stumbeled to my room.

It was seven. C***! I relized Marry woke up. Well I guessed any ways.

I now dashed to my room.

Phew! She was still in her box.

"Hey Marry," I picked up my Marionette doll thing.

"Mommy!"she screamed.

"How are you?"I asked

"Good, last night my music stopped so I asked Fritz to rewind it, but he did not,"Marry frowned

"Don't worry, he kinda get's creeped out by you," I informed her.

"Okay mommy," she was now in my arms.

"Hey sis!" Mike screamed.

I turned my head to the door. There Mike and Jeremy were, standing in my door way.

"AHHH! Mike! Marionette!" Jeremy screamed.

"Jeremy!" Marry screamed happily. I let her go. She ran to Jeremy. Jeremy saw this and ran away. It was like an episode of Tom and Jerry. They should change it to Mary and Jeremy. It would be funny.

After a while they quit.

"So, you remember miss. music box?" Fritz asked as he disended from the stairs.

"Kinda, vegly," he said.

"Where did you find her?" Fritz asked

I rolled my eyes

...

"This is my sister, Hether," Mike informed the robots and his boss.

"Hi," they all waved.

"And this is her 'toy'" Mike said, making air quotes on toy

I took out Marry. She waved. "Hello," she said, in a quiet voice.

"OMG!" Toy Chica yelled

"It can't be!" BB yelled

"WOW!" Mangel screamed with such exitment.

"Marry!" Chica and Foxy screamed at their long lost pal.

"Where did you find her?" Freddy, Scott, and Toy Freddy seemed so surprized.

"In a found her in a flee market," I told them

"So, we now have every one, really," Freddy informed some one, I'm not sure who, but he did.

"Hey, Scott I have a question, who was phone guy?" Fritz asked

"We've had two, the one you know is named Freddy Higgins, he was my best firend, so I named Freddy after him, any ways he died in a car crash, and so the one Mike knows is a guy, earily 20s, named Ian, I can't remember his last name right now, but still, he heard Freddy so much he can copy him," Scott aswered

"And they killed him," Mike added darkly

"Oh not again!" Scott screamed

"What?" Ramen asked

"Oh, he thinks it's funny to act like the animatrics killed him, then he gets away with no leaving any more messages, I'm cutting his check in half," Scott seemed mad.

"Any ways, ya know, we should met him, soon," Ramen said, hoping to make some firends.

"Okay, I'll have him work a day, tomorrow, with you guys," Scott smiled wikedly. I almost exepeted him to cackel


	12. Chapter 13 old buds

Chapter 13 Old buds

POV: BB

We were alone. I rushed to her.

"Oh Marry, sorry, I thought you got scraped," I told her.

"It's okay, I thought the same about you guys,"Marry said.

"Even the origanals?" I asked

"Down to Fred Bear," she told me, I gasped.

I looked into her eyes, and saw faint purple eyes. I knew these were her real eyes. She was a real girl, in the 70s, just like how I was a real boy in the 80s.

I leaned in closer. We kissed.

She smiled and giggled.

"What?" I asked as she went into hisarics.

"Your lips," she giggled out.

I looked into a pan and saw I had red lipsick on my lips. I wipped it off.

I saw my sister.

"Dorry, I see you in the corner," I called my sister by her real name, since BG did not stick with me as strong.

"Sorry Rorry," she said, using my real name. I rolled my eyes.

I snarled, sisters.


	13. Chapter 14 child number five

Chapter 14 Child number five

POV: Ian

"Hey," Helan waves at me. I smile. She is my best firend, of whom I have had a crush on for awhile.

Her long brown hair was in a ponytail today.

"Well, want to go to my house?" I ask

She shrugs. "Might as well."

...

We do things at my house, my mom tells me to find my dad at work and have him get some pork for dinner.

Helan comes with me. I look up to the top of the building. In bold yellow letters it says Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. We walk in.

I ask around and a teen by the name of Fritz informs me that he saw my dad go into a back room.

Helan and I wonder back there. The restaurt is closed.

Fritz, Helan, my dad, and I are the only pepole I know of inside.

In the room there are three children, tied up. I set free two girls and a boy.

I see in corner of my eye a yellow/golden bunny.

Oh no! He runs toward us.

I decide to hid in a box.

I did not see what he did to them. I don't wanna know either.

All I know is... he... he... he... he... he... killed them

...

I wake up by a phone call. I look at the I.D.

Scott. Oh no. Did he find out about my latest prank?

"Hello, Ian here,"I answered.

"Yes, Ian, tonight you get to work the night shift," Scott informed me.

Before I could say no he hung up.

...

I to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria at 11:57. I walked in and saw a three guys.

I reconized two.

The first was the teen who told me where my dad was... Fritz I think his name was.

The second was the boy who worked as night guard, then my dad either killed, or almost killed. His name was Jeremy.

"Yes?" I asked. It was like walking into a meeting late.

"You are a f****** a******!" the capped one screamed

"Well, let's at least introduce ourselfs," I said, hopping they would go for it. I stoped coping Freddy's voice now. I used my normal voice.

"Fine," the capped on said, he did not seem pleased. "I'm Mike Schmidt."

"I happen to be Fritz Smith, night guard for one day in 1987."

"I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, night guard for five nights in 1987."

Chica and a few other robots were behind them.

"I was Melody Smith," Chica says, sadness in her voice.

"Jeff, Jeff Kinns, age nine," Bonnie said, a whin in his voice

"Harmony Smith, Melody's twin sister, age ten" Freddy said, now sounding like a girl

"Stacy Sena, age twelve," Toy Foxy said

"Summer Kinsley, age eghit," Toy Chica said

"Terrah Kerren, age elleven, plus.. let's see, I died in '86, it's '94, that's 8, so 19," Toy Bonnie said

"Logan Baker, age ten" Toy Freddy said, he was the only toy with a boy's voice.

"Billy Jones, age five, plus 8," Golden Freddy appered in the room for a split second

"So, age 13"Terrah, or Toy Bonnie filled in

"Helan Staurt, age twelve, plus seven years, so 19, just like Terrah," Foxy said

"Helan?" I asked.

"Yep, who are you?"she asked

"Well, your gonna think I'm lying, but, it's me, Ian Tompson, age as you guys said 18,"

"No, Ian died, his father killed him, he stuffed him into a box," Helan arged

"I'm sorry," I chocked out

"It's okay, it's not your fault your dad is insane." Helan said. I imagened her smiling, with that goofy smile.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, slumly

"So, who's your mom?" Helan asked

"Dunno, haven't seen her since the night dad tried to kill me," I answered

"That was seven years ago!" Helan shreiked

"So what," I say, I loved my mother, but she lived woth my dad

...

After awhile of fighting Helan and I stoped.

"The toys need a new home, the inspecters are watching us for a few weeks," Scott anouced out of the blue

"Well, Mike's probly got room," Fritz volitered his firend.

"Call us by our real names please," Terrah requested on behave of all the toys

"Okay," Mike did not fight with this


	14. UPDATE

Hey! Sorry, I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I'll start up again, so ya, sorry. I've been paying attention to my Deviantart alot more... tee hee

-Angel B Witchen


	15. Chapter 15 troubled souls

Chapter 15 Troubeled souls

POV: Hether

Quick note: I do not own Five night's at Freddy's song, this song belongs to The Living Tombstones, so yaaa

"Why don't you guys just go?" I asked Stacy who was on my floor, using my sleeping bag.

"Becuse, I need a song to explian, let me call the others." I looked at my clock, it was 10:58. I guess Mike will get the day off.

...

After 30 minutes the older gang came, with Golden Freddy. Now I had ten "lost troubeled souls" in my room.

They put a CD into my radio. music started playing.

"We'er waiting ever night," Stacy started

"To finaly come and.." Melody started a sentice

"Invite new comers to play with us," Harmony finishde her twin's work

"for many years we've been all alone" Helan added

"We'er forced to be still and play the same songs we've know since that day," Jeff sang with no emotion

"An imposter took our lifes away!" Terrah screamed with such rage.

"Now we're stuck here to decay!" Billy had a fury in his voice

"Please let us get! Don't lock us away! we're not what your thinking," the old gang sang

"We're poor littel soul, who have lost all controll. And we're forced to take that role," the toys sang

"We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987," BB, Dorrie, Mary, and Billy sang together

"So join us, be our firend," Mary sang sweetly

"Or just be stuck and defend," Billy snaped

"After all,"Helan started

"You only got," Terrah began

"Five nights at Freddy's!" everyone sang

"is this where you wanna be?" Logan asked

"I just don't get it!" Harmony yelled

"Why do you wanna stay..." Melody started

"Five nights at Freddy's!" everyone sang

"Is this where you wanna be?" Dorrie, BB, Billy, and Mary sang

"I just don't get it," the toys sang

"Why do you wanna stay..." the origanal gang started

"Five nights at Freddy's!" every one sang

"We're really quite surpized," Stacy sang

"We get to see you another night," Logan sang

"You should have looked for another job!" Harmony sounded a bit mad

"You should have said to this place good bye," Dorrie too sounded mad

"It's like there is so much more," Summer sang gleefuly.

"Mabey you've been in this place before," Helan pointed out

"We remember a face like yours," Summer and Mary sang

"You seem accquanited with those door!" Melody's anger showed

"Please let us get! Don't lock us away! we're not what your thinking," the toys sang

"We're poor littel soul, who have lost all controll. And we're forced to take that role," the origanal gang sang

"We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987," BB, Dorrie, Mary, and Billy sang together

"So join us, be our firend," Summer sang sweetly

"Or just be stuck and defend," Harmony snaped

"After all," Terrah started

"You only got," Logan began

"Five nights at Freddy's!" everyone sang

"is this where you wanna be?" Stacy asked

"I just don't get it!" Jeff yelled

"Why do you wanna stay..." Melody started

"Five nights at Freddy's!" everyone sang

"Is this where you wanna be?" Dorrie, BB, Billy, and Mary sang

"I just don't get it," the toys sang

"Why do you wanna stay..." the origanal gang started

"Five nights at Freddy's!" They all screamed

"AHHH!" a girl's scream came.

They stoped.

"So, now you know... right? Stacy asked

"Sure, let's just go to sleep,"


	16. Chapter 16 Finaly, a plan

Chapter 16 Finaly, a plan

POV: Mike

We were crowded around the kitchen tabel at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
Chica cooked us pizza, she loved to do this. And we of course let her. She made the best three cheese pizza I have ever tasted.

I noticed Ian sit next to Foxy. I looked under the table and saw them holding hands. Eww!

We were quiet as we ate.

"Guys, we need a plan," I said, braking the silence that surrounded the room.

Every one turned to me surprized.

"But what?" Ian asked

"I don't know... Ian, you said that the killer is your father, right?"

"Yeah, he always did love purple, never taking the color off..." Ian begain to daydream

"Well, do you have a family photo?" I asked him.

He took a picture out of his pocket. There was a blond haired woman, a man, young girl and young boy.

I guessed the boy to be Ian.  
"Who are they?" Hether asks  
"The woman, right there, that's my mom, the boy is me, the man os my father, and the girl is... is Helan" he said, wipping a tear from his eye

"Do you remember your father's name?" I ask

Ian shakes his head.

I sigh. At least we know what he looks like.

"Next time we see him, we kill him," Fritz said, it was scary becuse he did not have any emotion in his voice, yet he had a smile on his face.

"Yes sir!" Ramen suloted to his fake brother.

I heard Hether giggle.

Oh what a good life this was, I never will forget it. In a week's time we get our final check... I like looking back to this time... It was the happiest part of my life.


	17. Chapter 17 Last Night

Chapter 17 The last night

POV: Jeremy

We called Scott to tell him we found out where the killer lived, but he did not answer. He had not been answering for days now.

Outside lightning and thunder played, as rain beat what ever it could get to.  
I sure was glad we did not have to walk to work.

Hether had discovered eyeliner a day or two ago, so she had huge black spots under her eyes.

We walked in and greated each other. We all laughed when Mike tripped over his hat.

I noticed the sigh on the door said :Closed for a week, sorry. I wondered why we were not informed of this. I shrugged it off. Just another secret Scott has kept from us..

The animatrionics when to their places. It was five minutes till six.

We laghed when Mike slipped on a banna peel. The clock chimed, letting us know ot was six, time to go home.

We were about to go, when a man stepped from a corner.

He wore only purple.

"Are we going to die?" Hether's voice was faint and trembled.

"N-N-No!" Mike took on the big brother status.

"Yeap!" the man yelled.

Gunshots filled the room. We fell to the ground.

He took out a knife and began stabbing us "And next time stay dead!" He yelled at me

...

I have no idea how long I was dead, but I did wake up again...

My body felt cold and heavy. "He's coming to," I heard Tarah's voice report.

I opened my eyes. It was weird, my eyes put a green tint on everything.

"Hey, so there are like four series of us, Fredbear's, origanal 80s, Toys, and today's... today's are based off of the 80s one, so guess what you guys are in," Chica's voice asked

"80s..." I whispered

"Correct!" she yelled.

...  
I later found out that they did not find Ian's body... it was so creepy to think about... What did he do to his son's body?


	18. Chapter 18 The Misson

Chapter 18 The Misson

POV: Him

I read the newspaper. It said that Freddy Fazbear's was going to let the animatrioncs roam free during the day again, and bring back the toys.

I yelled. This will ruin my plan! I'll go to jail!

I sighed. At least I killed the guards and Scott.

I felt an evil smile grow on my face. I got the viris. "Time to rock!" I screamed the purple bunny's catch fraz  
...POV change...

POV: Bonnie

I hummed. It was lunch, and that ment I did not have to preform for a bit.

I saw something purple in the corner of my eye.

I ignored it, thinking it was a child. Untill I felt someone mess with my back panle. I tried to turn around but could not. I felt something shoot into me. What was this?

"Ahhh!" my sight became blurry. "Help!" Jeff's voice cried inside my head. I could not help him. I felt my programing kick in. No more free wil.

...POV change...

POV: Chica

I hummed. The day was over. I saw Helan moan for Ian. Poor girl. Soon Melody will take over me.

...

Finaly! I get to party!

...

I see Freddy, he seems to be hurt. "Follow me.." I can't tell if it's Freddy, Goldie, or Phiona. I sigh. Might as well see what he would like.

I get lead into a small room. I see Bonnie or Jeff, maybe he called me into here becuse Jeff likes me and can't say so himself?

I see a cupcake on the floor.

Yummy! I grab in and began to eat it. It's cherry if I'm tasting it correctly.

I fell something hit my neck. Next thing I knew my robotic body getting beaten up.

...Flashback..

"Hey! Twins! Wanna go to my party this weekend?" Jeff, our neibor asks us.

We shurg "Sure, where's it gonna be at?" we ask, doing the twin thing.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," he says, grining a hige grin. I notice one of his frount teath has fallen out

"Cool, our brother Fritz works there," we say

...

What a nice time we had

...POV Change..  
POV: Freddy

First thing after work Harmony took over me.

...

I looked for Chica, the animatronic my sister was stuffed into.

I let out a sigh. Where the hell is she?

I see one of the other Freddies. "Follow me," he comands. Maybe he knows where Harmony has gone off to, and wants to help moi.

...  
In there I see a piece of paper. I pick it up. It's a picure of a golden bunny. It looks like Bonnie, but it's not him.

Who is it.

As I think about it I fell my body get beat up.

Trap!

...Flashback...

We head off to Jeff's party. I remember we decided to wear the dresses Granny gave us. I wore the blue one while Melody wore the red one.

..

We gave him his gifts. I remember seeing Mary as he blew out the candles. She seemed joyed to see us having a great time.

I loved her. She was always me favriot. After Jeff blew out his candles I got up to hug her.

I remember her hugging me back.

...

Oh, where was Mary now?

...POV change...

POV: Foxy.

Helan and I rested. We were both tired and lazy.

Helan heard a noise and I decided to let her take over my body.

...

I ran toward the noise. I saw... a purple Freddy... the one from the 80s. "Follow me," it's voice sounded old and rough.

It walked away. I was hesitant at first, but finaly followed. I ran after it, being happy I was the fastest.

...

It lead me into a small room. There in the center were Chica and Freddy... although they were beaten.

I ran towards the door I had entered from, but it was locked.

I too got beaten up. I could not belive who I saw. It was Ian's father. The purple guy.

...Flashback...

"Hey! Helan, do you see my dad?" Ian asks. We are at the restraunt his dad works at now. His mom Daisy told us to look for his dad so he could get some food.

"No, I do not," I answered. I saw a teenage boy. I went to him.

"Exuse me sir, have you seen *****t Tompson?"  
"Yes, I saw him go into the extra room, in the back," he answered before returning to his work.

"Ian, over here!" I scream.

...POV Change...

POV: Bonnie

I was fighting the virus. It was hard. Jeff was helping. I remember when he had first died how we would fight for controll. But, this, this was harder.

I found a way to get controll. I grabed Jeff and threw him into that space.

...

"Thanks Bon," I whispered. I really hope he heard me.

I looked around, I had lead to the distrution of every one. Oh no!

I sat down and began to cry. As I cried the room filled with smoke. I had no idea where it came from though. I stopped crying and began to cough.  
The place is on fire! I ran to the kitchen where Mary, the toys and others resided. The fire had started here. I saw Mary's box, and Terrah. I grabbed both and ran out.

...

Outside I saw Dorrie too had made it out. I looked back to where the smoke rose. "He's in there, right?"

"Kinda," Dorrie answered.

"What?!"I could not belive he had gotten out.

"Well," Mary popped out of her box, "while you were crying, we went into ghost form and scared the crap outta him, he decided to hide from us by going into Berry, but, Berry always had a flaw, a reason why no one dared to wear him."

"So, Berry's still in there," Terrah finished as she coughed.

"Where will we live now?" I asked

"Dunno," Mary answered.


	19. Chapter 19 2017

Chapter 19 2017

POV: Pinky Frizgerald

When my father was only a todler, he had an older brother named Jeremy. My dad says he was an honner roll child, never breaking a rule.

My grandma did not live to see my parent's wedding, that night she said she saw Jeremy, that morning, she was found on the pavement, under her third story hotel room.

In 1999 I was born. I will never know why my parents named me Pinky.

...

"Hey! Nic!" I screamed at my friend. She turned her head.

We were on a bus, heading to a consert.  
"What is it now Pinky? Can't I have on moment with Micky with out you ruining it?" she glared at me.

I waved at her boyfriend. Micky. Oh how I hated him. Ever since Nicky started dating him she has become a total bitch to me. She never talks to me any more.

"Well there is this haunted thing in the newspaper, unsolved murder," I pointed to the frount page. This was just her thing.

Nicky rolled her eyes "Great!" she was being sarcastic.

I droped baxk into my seat. I began reading it, untill I felt some one poke me.

"Hey, your Pinky right?" a boy my age asked

"Yeah..." I answered, creeped out by him.

"Oh, sorry, umm I'm Jake, Jake Tompson," the boy held out his hand. Ohh... the boy I studied with in high school.  
"Hey, wanna ditch this?" he asked

"Sure," I answered.

"So do you wanna get something to eat, and maybe catch a movie?" he asked

"Sure, might as well, I know a really good dinner on the next stop," I told him

"Cool,"

...

I had such a great time with him. "Hey, you should come over, my dad has such a great colecton of creepy things," Jake said, as we walked towars our houses.

"Okay, I'll go over tomorow,"

"K then," I said giving him one final wave before turning my back.


End file.
